


Theirs was an arranged marriage

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Consort Loki, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Marriage, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Other, Thor is guilty, Underage (sort of), Virgin Loki (Marvel), Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Theirs was an arranged marriage.The Jotunn’s offered their youngest prince, not as an equal partner to the heir to Asgard’s throne. No, Odin would not hear of such an offer from the defeated Jotunn’s in the war they had waged.The Jotunn’s offered their treasured prince as consort.





	Theirs was an arranged marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed. Just a short one shot bunny I needed to get out of my system.

 

 

* * *

 

Theirs was an arranged marriage.

The Jotunn’s offered their youngest prince, not as an equal partner to the heir to Asgard’s throne. No, Odin would not hear of such an offer from the defeated Jotunn’s in the war they had waged. 

The Sorcerer Prince Loki, youngest born of the late Farbauti, and Laufey’s son. The Jotunn’s offered their treasured prince as consort. He was young still, unable to produce offspring for another century yet that it would take for his Jotunn biology to fully mature. Young, but old enough to be wedded in a peace treaty. 

Loki appeared like a child, standing beside Laufey at the treaty signing. But once the exchange was made, the  Casket of Ancient Winters  for the Jotunn’s prince as consort. Laufey took a firm hold on his youngest shoulders, and nudged him forward. The Casket already encased in a protective cage of ice, sent on its way back to Jotunheim as Loki was sent away. 

The young prince sat by Thor’s side, at a wedding feast that felt like a funeral to the lone Jotunn in attendance. Not a word exchanged between the newly wedded couple, their marriage contract being the treaty that was signed just a scant hours earlier.  

Thor knew Loki was to be just a consort. He knew that he would be allowed to take a wife, or other consorts if he so wished. 

But Loki he did not choose. 

His initial anger at being wedded to a Frost Giant, large hideous creatures they were, did abate some when he set eyes on the young prince. It did not vanish completely. 

Loki may be smaller than the giant he was expecting, the young prince only stood a head shorter than him, but Loki was still a frost giant. 

Whatever was being said to Thor from the treaty onward was lost on him as he moved through a haze of his own disgruntled cloud of the injustice of this all. He had thought, after the long battle and the war, he would return home to Asgard. Perhaps celebrating in the ample bosoms of maidens and their wet fair-skinned cunts.  

Instead, he has been bounded to a blue skinned, black haired, creature with red eyes. All those strange markings, the unnaturally cool touch of his skin.

To make matters worse, the Jotun prince appeared to be totally at a lost as to what they were supposed to do as he stood, staring at their wedding bed. Those red eyes looking at him in confusion.

“Undress and get on the bed.” Thor said in a sharp tone as he pulled off his cape, before working briskly at his own straps and buckles. Feeling those red eyes still on him.

“We must consummate the marriage.” Thor explained gruffly at the odd expression the Jotunn was giving him. 

“C-consummate?” Loki echoed, sounding aghast. 

“The marriage is not valid unless consummated.” Thor growled, irked at how had this Jotunn entered a marriage treaty not knowing what it entailed. 

“But- I am not of child-bearing age yet.” Came the uncertain and soft, accented reply.

“Then a child is not expected. But a consummation is.” Thor bit out gruffly. Not sparing a thought at all to the differences in their cultures, not that he knew what marriages were like on Jotunheim. They were on Asgard now, the Jotunn Prince should know what he was getting into.

Thor stood in only his small clothes covering his groin while glaring at Loki, who was still fully dressed, until the small Jotunn undressed himself before timidly getting onto the bed. 

“On your knees.” He ordered woodenly, when Loki simply sat on the bed, staring at his hands covering his lap. 

If he was going to have to do this, he didn’t want to see red eyes staring at him. Once Loki got into position, Thor put out the candles. In the dark, a body was just a body. 

The Jotunn’s skin seemed even colder to the touch as Thor arranged himself between Loki’s legs. Feeling his way up the Jotunn’s smooth skin, marred by the ridges on it. Briskly, his fingers found the puckered ring of Loki’s two holes. At least what he had been told about Jotunn’s being intersexed were true. 

It didn’t take much to figure out that the hole with the slightly softer flap was the cunt. It felt different from a woman's. Like the lips of a woman’s cunt, but less thick and rounded - it was more like a flap of skin covering the breeding hole. The two edges of the flap being slightly thicker skin connecting to the base of a small penis. 

Thor could barely slip an inch of his little finger in to the entrance covered by the skin flaps, and it was all dry as a desert. Huffing out a grunt of frustration. Thor blindly searched the bedside drawer, knowing the servants would have put oil there. 

With the help of oil, more prodding and some pushing, Thor managed to slip one finger in, then another in quick succession. The tightness and heat of the body inside a sharp contrast to the cool outer skin. As the heat within clenched even more tightly around his three fingers, reminding Thor of the bodies he usually sought pleasure in, his penis hardened in response. 

Not waiting, nor wanting the reality of the situation to catch up with him again. The Asgardian prince aligned his thickening member and thrusted into the tight space. Being pressed flush against Loki’s cold buttocks only served to remind him of what he was trying to forget, so Thor pulled out and thrusted back in shallowly. Keeping their skin contact to a minimal. 

Wanting it over quickly, Thor thrusts increased in momentum. The clenching around his now fully engorged penis tight like nothing he had felt before. The heat within, the tight squeeze bordering on pain. Thor moved faster, chasing his completion which came over him a few scant seconds later. With a grunt, Thor pulled out while his penis was still spurting seed. The insides of his consorts too tight to even climax properly as Thor’s penis pumped out it’s remaining seed on to the sheets.

Huffing at the exertion of the consummation, Thor sat back on his heels catching his breath in the silence of the room. If the Jotunn prince was winded, he wasn’t making a sound as far as Thor could tell. 

Breath caught, Thor blindly made his way to the bathroom where the magical orbs of lights blinded him again. Blinking the spots in his vision, Thor stared at his reflection for a long moment before running the water to wash his spent penis. 

Blood was not a sight he thought would greet him as he reached to wash himself. 

Not red, not his blood. 

It was Jotunn blood. 

He recognized it’s dark shade, from the war he had fought only days earlier. Dark and thick, smeared on his flaccid penis, and even on his scrotum. Realization dawned on him as he watched the colour wash away with the running water. 

* * *

The Asgardian prince would never admit it, but it was fear and worry that had him reaching out to touch the small body curled up on the bed. Loki made a small pained gasped that tugged at something in Thor’s chest. A small part of him breathed a sigh of relief, that small part that had thought he accidentally killed his consort on their marriage bed.

“Is it done?” Loki’s hoarse voice asked quietly, uncertainty in his tone, his red eyes appearing black and glistening in the dim light that came from the open bathroom door. 

“It is done.” Thor managed to get the words out. Not missing the soft sigh of relief as those slight shoulders sagged.

“Do you-” Thor began, not knowing what to say. 

“The bathroom is over there.” He offered stiffly, wincing at his lame choice of words. 

Watching uncertainly as Loki slowly, visibly trembling now that Thor was watching, edged off the bed. The young prince stood, trembling even harder as he paused, his hands gripping onto a bed post for support. It was a long moment before he straightened. All the while, Thor hovered nearby, not knowing what to do.  

He watched as Loki gingerly took small steps towards the bathroom, torn between going to him and offering a hand, to turning away and giving him some privacy. The prince of Asgard was at a lost. Never had he ever hurt a bed partner, nor had he ever been in a situation like this. 

By the time Loki emerged from the bathroom several long minutes later, dressed in a robe that covered every inch of his skin. His steps seemed more normal, despite his appearing more fatigued than when he first went in. Thor had removed the stained topsheet and pulled down the covers, sitting on the far side of the bed. 

Loki paused by the bed, a conflicted expression crossing his face, before he crawled in to the corner furthest from where Thor. 

“Shall I call for a healer?” Thor forced himself to ask, wincing at the way his voice strained. It was a long moment before Loki replied. 

“No.” His voice barely audible. Loki drew the robe tighter around himself. “Good night, Prince Thor.” Loki said in stiff formality, making it clear he didn’t want to be bothered. 

“Good night.” Thor replied, lying down, but not falling asleep.

* * *

A single soft knock on the door that morning had Thor looking up, knowing it was his mother.

“Come in.” He called out just loud enough for his voice to carry. 

The Queen took one step into the marriage bedroom, with the intention of a quick glance at the charms she had placed within the room before leaving the newly wed couple to their privacy.  The sight of her son, seated on the edge of the bed wearing a troubled expression, guilt in his eyes as he looked up to meet hers. Queen Frigga took another step into the room.

Loki lay curled up on the other side, his back towards them. The wards she had cast confirmed that the young Jotunn prince was asleep. With the barest flick of a thought, the other wards she placed - ones to confirm the consummation, amongst others - told her enough to understand. 

“Thor!” Frigga said in a hushed admonishing tone, glancing up at the man in question. His towering height doing nothing to mask the way he looked visibly cowed. Guilt that shone in his demeanor now making sense as Frigga took into account what the wards were telling her. 

Frigga glared at her son, her look brooking no argument as she quietly left the room. Thor following close behind her. 

* * *

Thor stood, stock still and stiff, staring at the ground as his mother paced. Furious. It had to be more than a century ago since she was this angry at him. 

“He is very young! Barely over a century! Untouched! Were you not listening?” The Queen raged on. 

Sharing more details about the information that was spoken on during the treaty meeting, the reassurance on the Jotunn Prince's virginity, an aspect prized by Jotunn's who believed that the prince's purity and his royal blood was more than enough to be bartered with for the Casket. That Laufey had even tried to negotiate for Loki to be Thor's reigning equal, believing the sacrifice of their pure prince, young enough to not even be of child-bearing age yet - which apparently was an even huger sacrifice for the Jotunn's. That Laufey reluctantly settled for consort, when Odin refused to release the Casket otherwise. 

“With all your-” Frigga gestured in a huff. It was no secret, the lascivious tales of Thor’s conquests in the bedroom of young maidens and lads alike. “I’d have expected you to treat him with more than a bit of care!”

Thor had nothing to say that wouldn’t anger his mother more. He wasn’t listening to much that was being said yesterday. He didn’t know Loki was that young, that Loki was pure. In hindsight, Loki's confusion and uncertainty, it was likely he hadn't known that consummation was a requirement in their marriage. 

“Make up for this transgression Thor.” 

With a final withering glare, Queen Frigga left.

Thor stood there for a long time afterwards, thinking over his actions, and what he had learnt about his consort. Things he should have known had he been listening. 

The Asgardian prince swore to himself that he would make it up to Loki. 

It was the least he could do. 

* * *


End file.
